User blog:Malurus2000/Revival: The Hope
Running. Of course, they were running. How cliche. The final moments of life hanging in the balance. Sweat plastered over their faces and clinging to their clothes, the last of them ran like wildfire. They were the lone survivors, the last of their kind. They panted as their pursuers relentlessly yet casually followed. Tormented and wanting rest, the few left over gasped and started sprawling on the floor, unable to move any more. Time had ran out... iHuntress: Why'd you stop, Nameless? Oh, it's just, y'know, I felt a great disturbance in the comedic force. Like thousands of comedies were made by the Writers, but suddenly they have been silenced. iHunt: ... What? Nevermind, then... Hmm, might as well check up with everyone else in the land of the livin'. iHunt: Are you implying I'm dead? Of course not!... It's just, y'know, with, uh... Hmm. This is so hard to truly answer that I'm gonna skip over this part. Narrator? iHunt: YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THA- *A portal opens and sucks Nameless in, where he is transported to the Writer's base.* Wow, that was actually pretty easy to explain. Different dimensions. Pfft. Yeah... OK... Hmm. Let's see here, the Writers usually stop writing comedies about now... I can surprise them!... Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait for it... *A creaking noise is heard.* ... Uh, guys?... Guuuuuys?... Where is everyone? *Steps inside.* Mini Lewa: Helllp... Mee... *Cough.* AAAH! *WHACK THUMP WHUNT!* ML: AUUUAAAAAAAUUUUAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!! Oh, it's only you. What happened here? ML: The... Writers... They left... Us... Left... Me... What... What do you mean? ML: The Writers left the base of operations and moved to a new one... And they took most of the characters with them... But some... Some got left behind... Like you? ML: Yeah... *Gets up.* They left this old studio... All... To... Us... Do I sense a maniacal plot in motion? ML: Something like that! Excellent! Now we can become leaders of this BCC outpost! We did it! We finally took over the BCC! By default. Now let's go admire our new kingdom! ML: ... Well, no one else looks like they're here. Dangit. Maybe we should look around for life signs? ML: Sure. *Walks further in building.* This place is pretty big and hard to navigate... Why'd they ever leave this place? I don't know. Maybe they want to do something... Bigger? ML: Sort of like Disney making A New Hope bigger in the horrible remake of The Force Awakens! ... When you put it like that, I think that they're just trying to get more recognition or something. ML: Money? No, Chris stole all that. ML: Power? No, LQ has all that. ML: Doesn't he have a co-leader? Pfft. A co-leader who does nothing is more or less of a political figure just to make it look like LQ's not the Supreme Chancellor with all that emergency power about to start the Galactic Empire. ML: Oh. ?: HELP! HELP ME!!! Who's that? ML: Hmm... Let's just stand here and find out who it is by their voice before deciding to help. You're right. It may be a trap! ?: OH GOSH HELP ME! I'M DYING! I CAN'T BREATHE! I'M LOOSING BLOOD! I'M CRUSHED UNDER A HUGE METAL THING!... I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP? C'MON! ONE OF THESE HAS GOT TO WORK, THESE LOW-DOWN LITTLE SONS OF- ML: OH! It sounds like The Butler! You're right! I could tell his old-man swears from any part of town! Butler: I'M NOT OLD!!! Oh, he can hear us... Let's go help him. ML: *Lifts up metal thing that previously crushed the Butler.* How was I able to lift it and you weren't? I'm half your size! Butler: Maybe you have that Ant-Man power of keeping strength with less size? Or maybe you're a wuss. Butler: Hmmph! One day I'll kill the Writers and take over the BCCverse, you'll see! As if. Besides, I ''will ''be able to see! You better own up to that, because I'm immortal! *X#X amount of years later...* Butler: HA! Pay up! Fine... Here's twenty bucks... Butler: That was worth it! *Present...* Butler: I will too! Ha! I'll bet you one nickel that you won't! Butler: A nickel? Eh, it'll grow in value over time with interest... BECAUSE IT'LL TAKE YOU FOREVER TO DO! OOOH! OOOOH! OOOOOOH! *X#X years in the future...* OOOOOOOH! BURN! I MIGHT'VE BEEN WRONG, BUT I WAS RIGHT! HEYO! YOU KNOW THAT'S RIGHT! *Present...* Butler: ... Anyways... Well, Mini Lewa and I are now your lords and rulers of the BCC. ML: And we order you to clean up this mess! This place is crumbling at the seems! Butler: I noticed... I was crushed by one of those... THEN GET TO WORK. Butler: Or I could accompany you to help with more dialogue? ... So long as you sweep the while you do. AND if anything happens, it better happen to you because you wouldn't clean it to make sure it's safe! Butler: ... I'm afraid now... But OK! I feel we need to do ore cast building. Come, let us find more people to help us, the two main characters, advance the plot! ML: You forgot about the Butler. Oh, yeah, he can be there too. Butler: No one ever notices me until there's someone to blame... *What will our heroes do next?... Oh, and the Butler. What will the next triumph be? Will they find other BCC characters? Will they find any BCC members, or maybe even some Writers? Will this blog actually get more parts AND a conclusion? Find out, on this exciting comedy about reviving the wiki!* Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts